


Until I join you

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Multi, life after death, small....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the last thing he saw before closing his eyes forever, was the soft smile of his beloved Cosette as she tenderly kissed the back of his old wrinkled hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I join you

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed.... also I own nothing.
> 
> Someone wrote a prompt in Tumblr that made me think about this... also I used another thing that's been going around Tumblr... don't hate me if it was your idea!

And the last thing he saw before closing his eyes forever, was the soft smile of his beloved Cosette as she tenderly kissed the back of his old wrinkled hand. 

Marius opened his eyes suddenly, gasping with the force of the blow he had received in his chest. “Wake up!” He slowly tried to sit up but the same weight that had been the cause of the blow to his chest seemed to be over his chest in the form of an eleven year old blond boy.

“Gavroche?” he whispered as the boy moved so he was not sitting over his legs, letting him move his upper body. The grin he got as an answer was enormous, “Gavroche!” Marius couldn't help but to bring the small boy into his arms and hug him closely. 

“You're old,” was all street urchin said as he answered the hug with the same amount of force. Marius closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. It had been over 50 years since the moment he had seen the small gamin die, and it still brought tears to his eyes. “But how?” he asked as he finally moved back to look down at his mischievous blue eyes. 

“We're dead Marius,” another voice he had not heard in the last 50 years said from the doorway from what he now could recognize as the old cafe Musain. “Courf?” The smile he got as an answer was enough for him to launch himself from where he was sitting to hug his friend. “I missed you so much,” Marius whispered to him.

“We missed you too,” Courfeyrac answered him as he patted him in the back. “The rest of the guys are waiting for you,” he pulled back, keeping an arm over his shoulders. Marius used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that were lingering on his cheeks. “And Gav is right, you do look old.”

Marius couldn't help but laugh as he let himself be taken, reaching back to pull Gavroche to him. “You bastards were the ones that died looking like that.”

“How's Cosette by the way?” 

“She was surrounded by our family,” he sighed dropping his head, “I miss her already, but I hope it's many years until she joins us.”

He stopped walking, making both Courfeyrac and Gavroche stop as well. “How did you know we married? Can you see...”

Gavroche interrupted him “Nah, Jean is here... he told us.” Marius nodded, a sad smile appearing on his face. “Both of them are here.”

At those words Marius' smile stopped being a sad one, he was going to see his small Jehan once again. “Éponine has been taking care of him, she said that no child of your would ever feel unloved.”

Marius shook his head at that, knowing his old friend as he did he knew there was no one else he would have left the care of his little boy to. “I'm glad,” he ran a hand through his thinning hair, “he always did reminded me of both of you.” He said to Gavroche with a smile in his face.

Courf stopped just before starting to climb some stairs. “Are you ready my friend?” He said looking back at Marius with a smile, “We've been waiting for you for some time now, Gav here is as usual the first one to know things,” he ruffled the boys hair “so you are kind of a surprise.”  
Marius bit his lip and took a deep breath before starting to climb the stairs. He felt some kind of tingling as he did so, and just before he was fully in the room where he knew his friends where he looked down at his hands only to see them just as they were when they had died. He turned to look at Courfeyrac just to see him grinning. 

He finally took the final steps and stood there taking everything in. His friends where sitting around a long table, the table he now remembered to be where Enjolras would put his maps and plan where was the best place to put the barricade. They were joyfully drinking and eating, he could see Bahorel and Feuilly sitting side by side. He could see Éponine sitting besides Combeferre, with his little Jean in her lap and with the guide running a hand through her hair. He could see Jehan's smile as he was the first one to notice him, and how he tried to hide his joy as if to wait for the rest of Les Amis to notice his presence. 

He saw Jean Valjean sitting to the back of the table, besides a woman who resembled his Cosette. Joly and Bossuet where standing by the window, Joly's left arm around the balding man's waist. Silence fell into the room, as one by one his friends noticed him standing there. Sitting with his back to the stairs, Enjolras was one of the last ones to noticed. It wasn't until Grantaire, who had been sitting with an arm over the back of his chair, lightly pulled at one of his curls that he noticed everyone looking at the stairs. 

“Marius, you're late.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I used the 'Marius has a kid called Jean, that he calls Jehan....' and yes, I killed him when he was a little boy..... I might write a little more about this Jean Pontmercy (if anyone is intrested).... so hope you liked it. Go and say hello in Tumblr!
> 
> http://smallestgeek.tumblr.com/


End file.
